


Утренний гость посла Моллари

by natoth



Series: My B5 fanarts [12]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Narns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Иллюстрация к фанфику "Все счастливые семьи одинаковы" (Andraste)
Series: My B5 fanarts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651054
Kudos: 4





	Утренний гость посла Моллари

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Все счастливые семьи одинаковы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150123) by [natoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth). 



> "Трудно сказать, к чему Вир готовился, заглядывая за дверь, — к встрече с грабителем, ворвавшимся к ним, чтобы украсть еду? — но кого он совершенно не ожидал увидеть, так это нарна, завернувшегося в простыню..." (с)


End file.
